Kim Wooseok
|birthday = October 27, 1996 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 173 cm |weight = 58 kg |website = Mnet Profile |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Kim Wooseok (김우석) is currently an idol under TOP Media. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. He ranked #2 on the finale, making him a member of X1. Career & History Kim Wooseok, under the stage name Wooshin, debuted as a member of UP10TION on 10 September 2015. Along with fellow member Lee Jinhyuk, he took a hiatus from group activities and was competing as a trainee on Produce X 101. Wooseok debuted as a member of X1 on August 27, 2019 with the album Emergency: Quantum Leap and the title track "Flash". In late 2019 vote-rigging was revealed to have happened in the Produce series, and since the news broke, the group had halted activities to await the outcome of the investigations. While it was legally deemed that the trainees/participants were victims and not involved in the situation, a lot of netizens still called for X1's disbandment since the group had been formed on "unfair" terms. On January 6, 2020 it was announced that the group would disband after long discussions between the members and their agencies. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "U Got It" (2019) * "Boyness" (2019) * "Dream For You"(2019) UP10TION Albums * Top Secret (2015) * Bravo! (2015) * Spotlight (2016) * Summer Go! (2016) * Thank You edition (2016) * Burst (2016) * Invitation (2018) * 2018 Special Photo Edition (2018) * Laberinto (2018) Singles * "So Dangerous" (위험해) (2015) * "Catch Me!" (여기여기 붙어라) (2015) * "Attention" (나한테만 집중해) (2016) * "Tonight" (오늘이 딱이야 (夜半逃走)) (2016) * "White Night" (하얗게 불태웠어) (2016) * "Candyland" (2018) * "So Beautiful" (2018) * "Blue Rose" (2018) X1 Albums * Emergency: Quantum Leap (2019) Singles * "Flash" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) UP10TION Korean * So Dangerous (2015) * Catch Me! (2015) * Attention (2016) ** Attention (One Take Ver.) (2016) * Tonight (2016) * White Night (2016) * Candyland (2018) * Blue Rose (2018) Japanese * Wild Love (2018) * Wild Love (Dance Ver.) (2018) * Chaser (2018) ** Chaser (Dance Ver.) (2018) Chinese * So Dangerous (2015) X1 * Flash (2019) Television Variety * Masked Rookie King (2015) * RISING! UP10TION (2015) * Produce X 101 (2019) * X1 Flash (2019) Gallery Promotional Kim Wooseok Quantum Leap Promo 1.jpg|''Emergency: Quantum Leap'' Kim Wooseok Fanmeeting Promo 1.jpg|Fanmeeting Poster Produce X 101 Kim Wooseok Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Kim Wooseok Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Wooseok Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Wooseok Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Wooseok Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Kim Wooseok Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Kim Wooseok Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Kim Wooseok Produce X 101 Promotional.jpg Kim Wooseok Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Kim Wooseok Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Kim Wooseok Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 1.jpg Kim Wooseok Produce X 101 Finale Profile.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 티오피미디어 l 김우석 I 365일 비주얼 성수기! 마성의 소년 @자기소개 1분 PR|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ김우석(티오피미디어) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snack Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ윤서빈(JYP) VS 김우석(티오피미디어) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ김우석(티오피미디어) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ이진우(마루기획) - 김우석(티오피미디어) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김우석(티오피미디어) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 티오피미디어 김우석, 이진혁 ♬향수 뿌리지마 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김우석 - EXO ♬Love Shot @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Love Shot Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김우석 - 볼빨간사춘기 ♬나의 사춘기에게 @보컬 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|To My Youth Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 - 김우석 (KIM WOOSEOK) TikTok Video Call|TikTok Video Call PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ김우석 - ♬U GOT IT @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|U Got It Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 소년미(少年美) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Boyness PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 꿈을 꾼다(Dream For You) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Dream For You Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:X1